


I Spy Something That Is...

by Amonae



Series: Holiday Gifts 2016 [7]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy being an optimist, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, adorable boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/pseuds/Amonae
Summary: Teddy knows the elevator in his building is old. Heknowsthis. So really, it’s no surprise when it breaks down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kleos_aphthithon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kleos_aphthithon).



> For the lovely[kleos_aphthit0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_aphthit0n/pseuds/kleos_aphthit0n). Thank you for always being so supportive of my works and for taking the time to prod me when I forget to message you for a while. You’re fantastic, and I can’t wait to read more of your fic this year. <3
> 
> Your word, if you have forgotten, was “elevator.”
> 
> Thank you so much to Kuchen for going through this for me! It was last minute, but you pulled through like a champ! :D

“Teddy…”

“I know, I know! We should have taken the stairs. But I really thought they fixed it this time!”

Billy watched the embarrassed flush crawl up the back of his boyfriend’s neck, skittering across the tips of his ears as he jammed his thumb into the illuminated buttons. All thirty-six of them. 

“I don’t know if hitting them all will help…” Billy mumbled, peering over Teddy’s shoulder as he hit the button for the eighth floor again for good measure.

Teddy frowned. “Yeah, but… sometimes it works? I mean, you go to every floor but at least the elevator is moving and…” he smothered his face in his hands. “We’re stuck here, aren’t we?”

“Probably,” Billy replied, moving to reach around the blond’s broad frame and pressing the bright red emergency call button. “But we have the new weekly pulls, half a meatball sub from that deli off 5th, and good company? We’ll probably survive,” he said, tugging off his backpack and moving to sit on the floor of the elevator car while they waited.

“Couldn’t you…” Teddy trailed off, scrubbing a hand through his hair and making it stand on end before collapsing into a seated position next to Billy. “You know…?” he mumbled, waggling his fingers in an approximation of what Billy assumed was “magic.”

He raised a dark brow and chuffed. “Well, I could. But…” With a lithe digit he pointed to the small half-globe positioned in the corner of the elevator’s tiled ceiling. “Might be kind of incriminating.”

Teddy frowned at the camera. “Huh. That’s new.”

“So, the latest of Captain Marvel or Spider Man?” Billy asked, pulling the issues from his backpack with a grin. 

“Can’t go wrong with Carol,” Teddy answered, plucking it from Billy’s outstretched hand. 

“Good call.”

\------

“Holy crap, how long can this possibly take?”

Billy was sprawled across the floor of the elevator, sweat pooling in places he didn’t even want to _think_ about, let alone share with Teddy. Who had pulled off his shirt about twenty minutes ago. Not that Billy was complaining. Nope. Definitely not complaining.

He had resigned himself to drowning in his own puddle of sweat in the middle of the floor, because sitting next to a shirtless Teddy just was **not** an option right now. They were on the brink of rescue at any moment, he was sure of it, so it wouldn’t exactly be the best to be caught in a… _situation_.

“I spy with my little eye…”

Billy groaned, covering his face with an arm for a moment before turning to peer at Teddy. “Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“Something that is… grey.”

“That’s _everything_ in here,” Billy complained. “The doors?”

“Nope.”

“Handrails?”

“Nah.”

“The _elevator_?”

“Come on, do you think it would be that easy?”

Billy gave a flail of his arm. “I give, Tee. What the heck is it?”

“Your calculator,” Teddy grinned, pointing to the offending instrument which was jutting out of the top pocket of Billy’s backpack.

“Ugh, that is so not fair,” Billy complained, shoving it back into the depths. “Alright, my turn. Hm… I spy… something that is…” He paused, frowning. “Something that is red and… blinking?”

“It has to be something INSIDE the elevator, Bee.”

“It is!” Billy insisted, pointing at the control panel where the emergency call button was now blinking instead of a holding a solid flare. Billy’s grin grew as they heard voices from the outside of the elevator shaft. “Looks like help has arrived.”

“Our _heroes_ ,” Teddy added, sharing a look with Billy before they both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh god, if Eli ever hears about this, we’ll be on the receiving end of his ‘disappointed mom stare’ for a week.”

“So we keep it our secret,” Teddy answered, tugging on his shirt and offering Billy a quick wink just before the doors were pried open and the bright stripes of the NYFD came into view.


End file.
